Harrenhal
Harrenhal ist eine gewaltige Burg, die größte in ganz Westeros, aber auch die unheilvollste. Sie liegt am nördlichen Ufer des Sees Götterauge, im Herzen der Flusslande, südlich des Flusses Trident und nordwestlich von Königsmund. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Der Großvater von Harren dem Schwarzen eroberte mit den Eisenmännern die Flusslande, die zuvor von den Sturmkönigen unterworfen und okkupiert wurden. Die Eisenmänner scherten sich nicht um die Bewohner des Festlandes und ihre Herrschaft war brutal und tyrannisch, weit mehr als die der früheren Besatzer. Um den Einfluss auf die Flusslande zu festigen, gab Harrens Großvater den Bau einer Festungen am Nordufer von Götterauge in Auftrag, im Herzen der Region. Es war die größte Festung, die jemals in Westeros errichtet wurde und ihre Fertigstellung überdauerte drei Generationen. Die Eisenmänner brachen den Widerstand der einheimischen Bevölkerung, indem sie zur Zwangsarbeit herangezogen wurde. Das Bauwerk wurde schließlich zur Zeit von König Harren vollendet, der sie arrogant "Harrenhal" nannte, in Anlehnung an sich selbst. Am selben Tag, an dem der letzte Stein gesetzt worden war, landeten jedoch Aegon Targaryen und seine beiden Schwestern an der Mündung des Flusses Schwarzwasser mit einer Armee und ihren drei Drachen. Die Eroberungskriege hatten damit begonnen. Harren glaubte, dass die massiven Mauern seiner Festung jedem Angriff standhalten würden, aber er dachte nicht daran, dass Drachen einfach darüber hinweg fliegen konnten. Auf diese Weise erfolgte der Angriff von Aegon, dessen Drache Balerion die Festung im Überflug in Brand steckte, wobei Harren und seine Söhne lebendig in ihrem Turm verbrannt wurden. Das Feuer war so stark, dass der Felsen schmolz und Harrenhal zu einer imposanten, aber deformierten Ruine formte. Danach wurde die Festung von Aegon an einem Vasallen, dem Haus Qoherys übergeben, das schließlich ausstarb. Ihm folgten die Häuser Towers, Harroway, Kraft und Widersten. Jedes dieser Häuser starb am Ende aus, weswegen Harrenhal als verflucht gilt. Es ragen sich deshalb auch zahlreichen Legende um die Festung und seine Bewohner, wie die Geschichte der verrückten Lady Widersten, die brennenden Geister von Harren und seinen Söhnen und von Bediensteten, die schlafen gingen und von denen am nächsten Tag nur Asche gefunden wurde. Während Harrenhal technisch gesehen die größte Burg in ganz Westeros ist, macht es eben ihre ungeheuerliche Größe fast unmöglich mit Lebensmitteln versorgt zu werden, die von Nöten wären, um eine vollständige Garnison zu ernähren. Die Lords von Harrenhal verlieren bereits ihr Vermögen durch den reinen Besitz der Festung. Aus diesem Grund ist Harrenhal selten oder nie besetzt. Darüber hinaus konnte die Festung durch den Schaden, der ihr vor Dreihundertjahren durch Drachenfeuer beigefügt wurde, nie vollständig repariert werden. Somit zählte Harrenhal trotz seiner strategischen Lage und Größe nicht zu kriegsentscheidenden Zielen. Die umliegenden Ländereien gehören eigentlich zu den reichsten und fruchtbarsten in Westeros, vor allem durch das Wassereinzugsgebietes des Trident und Götterauge. Deshalb kann in Friedenszeiten ein Adelshaus von Harrenhal durch aus Wohlstand erreichen, aber nur wenn es die Verteidigung vernachlässigt. Dennoch wird Harrenhal von Unvorsichtigen oft als große Belohnung oder Kriegsbeute empfunden, ohne an deren Unterhalt zu denken. Im Krieg der fünf Könige wurde Harrenhal von dem Haus Whent gehalten, bevor es ihnen entzogen wurde und als Lohn für den Verrat an Eddard Stark an Janos Slynt überging. Doch aufgrund des anhaltenden Kriegszustandes in den Flusslanden wurde die Festung nie durch Janos Slynt besetzt und er verlor seinen Besitz wieder, als er an die Mauer geschickt wurde. Später war es das Hauptquartier von Tywin Lennister, der sich mit seiner Armee dorthin zurückzog. Ferner zogen die Lennisters ihre Truppen ab, um Königsmund in der Entscheidungsschlacht gegen Stannis Baratheon zu verteidigen. Staffel 1 Catelyn Stark erkennt einen Ritter von Harren im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg und fragt ihm, ob er treu zu Whent und Catelyns Vater Hoster Tully stehe, dem Lehnsherrn des Hauses Whent. Als er antwortet, dass er das ist, bittet sie ihn dabei zu helfen, Tyrion Lennister gefangenzunehmen."Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" Für seine Hilfe bei dem Komplott gegen Eddard Stark erhielt der Kommandant der Stadtwache Janos Slynt Harrenhal von König Joffrey Baratheon als Lehen. Allerdings bekam dieser aufgrund des in den Flusslanden tobenden Krieges seine Burg nie zu Gesicht."Baelor" Nach der Niederlage der Lennisters in der Schlacht im Wisperwald kündigt Tywin Lennister an, seine Armee von 30.000 Mann weiter in die Flusslande zu führen, um Harrenhal zu besetzten, das er als Ausgangspunkt für Offensiven gegen Robb Stark nutzten wollte, der seine zahlenmäßig überlegenen Streitmacht in der Nähe von Schnellwasser formierte."Feuer und Blut" Staffel 2 Arya Stark, Gendry und Heiße Pastete werden auf ihrem Weg zur Mauer von Soldaten der Lennisters verschleppt und nach Harrenhal gebracht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind so viele Gefangene dort, dass für viele kein Platz mehr in den Zellen zur Verfügung steht und einige von ihnen, darunter Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete im freien wie Vieh gehalten werden. Demütigungen, Folter und Hinrichtungen stehen zu diesem Zeitpunkt an der Tagesordnung von Harrenhal."Der Garten der Knochen" Tyrion Lennister bietet Petyr Baelish Harrenhal an, was er anfangs ablehnt, aber Tyrion ergänzt seinen Vorschlag mit der Herrschaft über die gesamten Flusslande, wenn er dabei behilflich ist, Jaime Lennister zu befreien."Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben" Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird Harrenhal erneut von König Joffrey vergeben, dieses Mal an Petyr Baelish, für seine erfolgreichen Verhandlungen, die zu einem Bündnis der Lennisters und Tyrells geführt hatten."Valar morghulis" Bemerkenswerte Bewohner * Lady Shella Whent, genannt "Alte Lady Whent", die ehemalige Lady von Harrenhal und Oberhaupt des Hauses Whent. Vermutlich verstorben. Lennister-Besatzung * Lord Tywin Lennister, Lord von Casterlystein, oberster Herr der Westlande und Wächter des Westens. Vorübergehender Sitz im Krieg der fünf Könige. * Ser Kevan Lennister, Bruder und Berater von Tywin. Verließ Harrenhal mit Tywin. * Ser Gregor Clegane , genannt "der Berg", ein Ritter Tywins und Kastellan von Harrenhal. * Der Kitzler (†), ein Folterknecht der Lennisters, von Jaqen H'ghar getötet. * Wiesel, ein Gefängniswärter. * Ser Amory Lorch (†), ein Ritter Tywins, von Jaqen H'ghar vergiftet. * Polliver, ein Soldat der Lennisters im Dienste von Ser Amory. Von Arya Stark erstochen. * Jaqen H'ghar, Krimineller aus Lorath, von der Lennister-Armee rekrutiert. Eigentlich ein Mann ohne Gesicht, der Harrenhal wieder verließ. * Rorge und Beißer, Kriminelle aus Königsmund, von der Lennister-Armee rekrutiert, die Harrenhal wieder verließen. * Arya Stark, als Gemeine verkleidet diente sie Tywin als Mundschenk. Entkommen in die Flusslande. * Gendry, ein Schmied, und Heiße Pastete, ein Bäckerlehrling. Aryas Begleiter. Stark Besatzung Staffel 3 Hinter den Kulissen thumb|280px|Konzept (oben) und Umsetzung (unten). Concept-Artist Kimberley Pope erklärte einige Elemente des Designs von Harrenhal, sowie das Hinzufügen von Dornen und toten Bäumen, und sie schlug vor, dass es schön wäre, den See als Schwefelkrater zu gestalten, toxisch und tödlich, als Zeichen der Verwüstung und des Leids, dass durch die Verbrennung von Harrenhal hervorgerufen wurde. Die Haupttürme von Harrenhal sollten so hoch sein, dass sie dem Charakter innerhalb des Komplexes, wie Berge im Hintergrund erscheinen. Production-Designer Gemma Jackson sagte, dass sie für das Aussehen von Harrenhal zuvor nach Kambodscha reisten, um die Ruinen von Angkor Wat zu besuchen, wodurch ein Konzept für eine riesige, aber zerfallene Burganlage entstand, deren Mauern gebrochen und bereits seit Jahrhunderten von Pflanzen überwuchert waren. Viele Mauern auf Harrenhal wurden durch Drachenfeuer zerstört, sind seitdem zerfallen oder nicht repariert worden, weil die gesamte Festung zu groß ist, um sie angemessen zu unterhalten. Um das zu unterstreichen, wurden die Wege durch Harrenhal absichtlich verwirrend gestaltet, so dass die Kameraführung nie ganz sicher ist, was sie gleich hinter der nächsten Kurve erwartet: Informelle Eingänge zu verschiedenen Abschnitten der Burg, die durch Lücken oder Breschen im Mauerwerk entstanden sind. Die Lennister-Truppen errichteten ihrerseits, planlos einige Holzkonstruktionen, um ihr provisorischen Lager in den alten Gemäuer zu schützten, dafür konnte sie keine Bäume nutzten, da diese vor langer Zeit verbrannt wurden, sondern verwendete verrottende Möbel oder halbverbrannte Stützbalken, die sie in der Festung noch finden konnten und hastig zu Verteidigungsanlagen zusammenfügten. Dieser kombinierte Effekt gibt Harren eine verwirrende und labyrinthartige Form. Gemma Jackson fügte hinzu, das die herumliegenden Steine von dem Mauerwerk stammten, wodurch betont werden sollte, dass die Ruine zerfällt, weil sie permanent vernachlässigt wird. Es wird deshalb sogar darauf verzichtet herumliegende Steine zu beseitigen. Konzeptkunst HarrenhalConceptArt1.jpg HarrenhalConceptArt2.jpg HarrenhalConceptArt3.jpg HarrenhalConceptArt4.jpg HarrenhalConceptArt5.jpg HarrenhalConceptArt6.jpg In den Büchern : Original: Harrenhal thumb|190px|Harrenhal in Westeros. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Harrenhal die größte Festung der Sieben Königslande und der Sitz des Hauses Whent in den Flusslanden, an dem Nordufer von Götterauge. Seit den Eroberungskriegen, wurde es zu einem dunklen und ruinösen Ort. Architektur Die Burg hat fünf Türme in schwindelerregende Größe, mit ebenso monströsen Fassaden. Die Mauern sind unglaublich dick und die Zimmer wurden auf eine Art gebaut, dass sie Riesen mehr Komfort bieten würden, als Menschen. Die Ländereien von Harrenhal zählen zu einigen der reichsten in Westeros und bestehen überwiegend aus grünem, fruchtbaren Boden. Harrenhal umfasst drei Mal so viel Grund wie Winterfell und seine Bauten sind so groß, dass es kaum einen Vergleich dazu gibt. In den Ställen können eintausend Pferde untergebracht werden, der Götterhain ist zwanzig Hektar groß und der Küchenkomplex entspricht in seinem Umfang der Großen Halle von Winterfell. Doch vieles von Harrenhal ist inzwischen verfallen. Die Whents verwendeten nur die unteren zwei Drittel der fünf Türme und ließen den Rest verkommen. Viele Orte in der Festung wurden seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr betreten. Es hausen bereits Fledermäuse in den Spitzen einiger Türme. Mauern und Türme Harrenhal wurde in einem gigantischen Maßstab erbaut; seine kolossalen Mauern sind steil und hoch wie Berghänge, während die Eisen- und Holz-Skorpione auf den Zinnen, so klein wie ihre Namensvettern erscheinen, wenn sie vom Boden aus betrachtet werden. Das Torhaus von Harrenhal ist so groß, wie der große Bergfried von Winterfell, und sein Stein ist verfärbt und rissig. Außerhalb des Torhauses, können nur die Spitzen der fünf immensen Türme gesehen werden, weil die hohen Mauer die Sicht auf den Rest verdecken. Von den fünf Türmen der Festung, ist der kleinste, halb so groß, wie der höchste auf Winterfell doch keiner von ihnen ist intakt, sondern verformt und gebrochen, durch das Drachenfeuer der Targaryens, das selbst das Gestein vor Jahrhunderten schmelzen ließ. Ihre ursprünglichen Namen gingen mit dem Tod von Harren dem Schwarzen verloren. Die fünf Türme: * Turm der Angst * Witwenturm, verbunden mit dem Königsbrandturm über eine Steinbrücke. Darunter gibt es eine große Zelle, die für Gefangene verwendete wird. * Klageturm, enthält Lagerräume im Erdgeschoss und höhlenartigen Gewölbe darunter. * Turm der Geister, in der Nähe der Pforte und der zerstörten Septe. * Königsbrandturm , enthält die Gemächer des Kastellans, verbunden mit dem Witwenturm über eine Steinbrücke. Bekannte Tore: * Das Haupttor, mit Wänden so dick, dass nicht weniger als ein Dutzend Schießscharten überwunden werden müssen, bevor der Hof auf der anderen Seite erreicht wird. * Das Osttor, ist kleiner als das Haupttor und liegt nahe am Turm der Geister. Sonstiges * The Hall of the Hundred Hearths ist die große Halle der Burg. Sie hat nur vierunddreißig oder fünfunddreißig Feuerstellen, aber soll in der Lage sein, eine Armee aufzunehmen. Der Boden besteht aus glattem Schiffer und es gibt Leitern zu zwei Erhöhungen. * Die Küchen sind in einem runden Steingebäude gelegen, mit einem Kuppeldach, unter dem sich nichts befindet, außer Küchen. Die Küchen entsprechen im Umfang der Großen Halle von Winterfell. * The Barracks Hall, über der Waffenkammer, ist der Ort, wo die Soldaten ihre Mahlzeiten zu sich nehmen. * Die Waffenkammer, liegt unter der Barracks Hall und enthält die Schmiede. * Der Götterhain umfasst zwanzig Hektar, innerhalb der Festungsanlage. Er wird von einem kleinen Bach durchzogen. Der Herzbaum scheint ein fürchterliches Antlitz voller Hass zu haben, mit einem verdrehten Mund und flammenden Augen. Er liegt gegenüber von dem Ort, an dem die Barracks Hall und die Waffenkammer liegen. Der Herzbaum hat 13 tiefe Markierung, die ihm 130 AL zugefügt wurden, als Daemon gegen Aemond im Drachentanz kämpfte. Diese bluten immer noch in jedem Frühjahr. * Flowstone Yard, wo Soldaten üben und trainieren und Knappen Rüstungen und Waffen reinigen. Es hat eine unförmige Oberfläche und liegt nahe dem Klageturm. Es gibt eine überdachte Erhöhung über dem Flowstone Yard, von dem Schützten auf den Platz sehen können. * Die Bärengrube ist einen Umfang von zehn Mal zehn Metern, eingemauert in Stein, mit einem sandigen Grund und von sechs Ebenen aus Marmorbänken umgeben. Sie liegt im mittleren Komplex. * The Bathhouse ist ein Raum mit einer niedrigen Decke, gefüllt mit großen Steinkübeln, groß genug, um sechs oder Sieben aufzunehmen, ganz im Stil der Freien Städte. Es wurde aus Stein und Holz errichtet, mit nur einem einzigen Eingang. Geschichte Harren der Schwarze thumb|left|210px|Harrenhal wird fertiggestellt. Harren der Schwarze, der König der Eiseninseln und Flusslande, erbaute Harrenhal als Denkmal für sich selbst und wollte mit der größten Burg in Westeros alle anderen in den Schatten stellen. Die Errichtung seines Traumes benötigte vierzig Jahre. Tausende von Gefangenen aus den anderen Reichen starben in den Steinbrüchen, beim Transport oder beim Bau der fünf riesigen Türme. Männer froren im Winter und schmorten im Sommer. Wehrwälder, die 3000 Jahre überdauert hatten wurden abgeholzt, um daraus Balken und Sparren zu fertigen. Harren beutete die Flusslande und die Eiseninseln gleichermaßen aus, um seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. thumb|right|210px|Harrenhal wird zerstört. Nach der Fertigstellung prahlte Harren damit, dass seine neue Festung uneinnehmbar sei. Allerdings hatte er nicht bedacht, dass Aegon der Eroberer mit seinen Drachen in Westeros landen würde. An dem Tag, als Harren seinen Sitz bezog, ging Aegon an Land, wo später Königsmund entstehen sollte. Die Drachen wurden nicht durch die hohen Mauern und Türme behindert und Harren wurde im höchsten Turm, der heute als Königsbrandturm bekannt ist, bei lebendig Leib verbrannt. Harren und alle seiner Linie kamen ums Leben. Aufgrund der extremen Hitze des Drachenfeuers erhielt die Burg ihr verkohltes und geschmolzenes Aussehen. Nach den Eroberungskriegen thumb|left|210px|Harrenhal als Ruine. Trotz der Eroberungskriege blieb Harrenhal einzigartig in Westeros, den durch seine Größe, wäre der Unterhalt einer Garnison, die es effektiv verteidigen könnte, viel zu teuer. Seit Harrens Tod, wurde die Burg von einer Reihe anderer Adelshäuser geführt, darunter das Haus Qoherys, Towers, Harroway, Kraft und Widersten. Jedes von ihnen traf das Unglück. Es wird angenommen, dass die Burg verflucht sei und heimgesucht wird, aufgrund von Harrens Hybris und dem Schrecken, der in den Mauern stattgefunden hat. Harren hat angeblich menschliches Blut in den Mörtel des Mauerwerks mischen lassen. Vom Fluch wird angenommen, dass er jeden anderen Lord davonabhält die Burg auf Dauer in Besitz zunehmen. Drachentanz Im Großen Konzil von 101, aus dem Prinz Viserys als König hervorging, wurde in Harrenhal abgehalten. Prinz Daemon Targaryen nahm Harrenhal von Ser Simon Kraft, zu Beginn des Bürgerkrieges, und nutzte es als Stützpunkt der Schwarzen für Angriffe auf die umliegenden Gebiete. Prinz Aemond Targaryen und Ser Kriston Kraut führten eine Armee der Grünen, um die Festung zurückzuerobern, aber fanden es bereits von den Schwarzen aufgegeben vor, als sie ankamen. Nach der Battle by the Lakeshore, marschierte Kriston mit seinen Soldaten nach Süden, an Götterauge entlang. Aemond ritt auf Vhagar und verwüstete die Flusslande, einschließlich der Verbrennung aller Holzkonstruktionen auf Harrenhal. Daemon und Aemond kämpften später über Harrenhal und Götterauge, in einem Duell, bei dem sich beide Prinzen und ihre Drachen, Caraxes und Vhagar, töteten, obgleich die Leiche von Daemon nie gefunden wurde. Turnier von Harrenhal Das Haus Whent war Gastgeber für das Turnier von Harrenhal in 281 AL. In dem berühmten Turnier wurde Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen als Sieger gekürt und ist es auch die Teilnahme des geheimnisvollen Knights of the Laughing Tree belegt. Ser Jaime Lennister wurde während des Turniers zu einem Ritter der Königsgarde von König Aerys II Targaryen ernannt. A Game of Thrones In einer frühen Phase im Krieg der fünf Könige, übergibt Lady Shella Whent Harrenhal an Lord Tywin Lennister, welcher es mit eigenen Truppen besetzt. Königin Cersei übereignete die Burg Janos Slynt, im Gegenzug für seine Dienste. A Clash of Kings Tyrion Lennister erklärte als amtierende Hand diese Vereinbarung für ungültig, entzog Janos den Titel Lord von Harrenhal und sendete ihn zur Mauer. Die Burg wurde mehrfach während des Krieges erobert und ist in dieser Zeit Schauplatz von Gräueltaten gewesen. Tywin Lennisters Garnison, einschließlich seiner Vasallen, wurden von Ser Amory Lorch und Ser Gregor Clegane angeführt. Sie wurden unterstützt von den Söldnern der Tapferen Kameraden. Die Männer behandelte das gemeine Volk außerhalb der Mauern grausam. Amorys Soldaten und die der Tapferen Kameraden lagen in Fehde, was noch mehr Todesfälle verursachte. Tywin entließ Amorys als Kastellan. Arya Stark, die sich auf der Burg versteckt hielt, überzeugte Jaqen H'ghar, ihr zu helfen, die gefangenen Nordmänner zu befreien und gegen die Lennisters zu revoltieren. Die Tapferen Kameraden schlachteten die Lennister-Vasallen und alle die loyal zu ihnen waren ab, und übergaben die Burg an Lord Roose Bolton. Amory wurde in der Bärengrube zur Unterhaltung getötet. Ohne ihre Identität preiszugeben diente Arya Roose als Mundschenk. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, wurde Harrenhal von König Joffrey Baratheon an Petyr Baelish verliehen, für seine Rolle bei dem Schmieden einer Allianz zwischen Lennisters und Tyrells, durch die Verbindung von Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell. Petyr wurde auch zum obersten Herrn des Trident ernannt, der Harrenhal zu neuem Sitz der Flusslande macht, statt Schnellwasser. Allerdings blieb die Burg von Truppen unter Roose Bolton besetzt. Fluch Harrenhal wird zurecht als verflucht bezeichnet. Seit Harren hielt niemand die Burg sehr lange. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen sind alle ehemaligen Besitzer tot, ihre Häuser ausgestorben oder davon bedroht. Häuser von Harrenhal * Haus Hoffartt (Erloschen) * Haus Qoherys (Erloschen) * Haus Towers (Erloschen) * Haus Harroway (Erloschen) * Haus Kraft (Erloschen) * Haus Widersten (Erloschen) * Haus Whent (Vertrieben) * Haus Slynt (Nie besetzt) * Haus Lennister (Abgezogen) Die ersten sechs Häuser sind bereits ausgestorben und auch das Haus Whent hat nur noch 2 lebende Mitglieder, beide kinderlos. Besitzer von Harrenhal seit 298 AL * Shella Whent, letzte des Hauses Whent. Starb am Anfang des Winters. * Janos Slynt, zum Lord von Harrenhal erhoben, aller Titel entzogen und zur Mauer gesandt. ''-Spoiler-'' * Tywin Lennister ''-Spoiler-'' * Amory Lorch, ernannter Kastellan. An einen Bären verfüttert. Realer Hintergrund thumb|300px|Darstellung von Pontefract Castle (um 1620). Harrenhal könnte wesentlich durch Pontefract Castle beeinflusst worden sein, eine Burg in der englischen Grafschaft West Yorkshire, England. Sie war Schauplatz des Untergangs von Richard II. von England und einer Reihe von berühmten Belagerungen. Die Burg wurde wahrscheinlich um 1070 von Ilbert de Lacy errichtet, auf dem Land, das er vom Wilhelm dem Eroberer, für seine Unterstützung, während der normannischen Eroberung, erhalten hatte. Ursprünglich hatte die Burg eine hölzerne Struktur, die im Laufe der Zeit durch Stein ersetzt wurde. Heinrich I. beschlagnahmte die Burg im 12. Jahrhundert. Die Familie de Lacys lebte in der Burg bis zum frühen 14. Jahrhundert. Sie wurde unter ihrer Amtszeit zu einer der prächtigsten und stärksten Festungsanlagen im Königreich. Im Jahre 1311 ging die Burg durch Heirat an das Haus Lancaster. Thomas, Herzog von Lancaster (1278-1322) wurde außerhalb der Burgmauern enthauptet, sechs Tage, nachdem er König Edward II. in der Schlacht von Boroughbridge unterlegen war. Später war John of Gaunt, ein Sohn von Edward III. von England, so beeindruckt von der Burg, das er sie zu seiner persönlichen Residenz erklärte und Unmengen von Geld in ihre Verstärkung investierte. Im Jahre 1400 starb Richard II. (1367-1400) auf der Burg; vermutlich wurde er ermordet oder beging Selbstmord. Im Englischen Bürgerkrieg (1642 bis 1649) erlebte die Burg drei Belagerungen. Während dieser Zeit erlitt Pontefract einen Niedergang. Als die Parlamentarier 1649 schließlich Pontefract Castle einnahmen, richteten die Bürger der Stadt aus Furcht vor weiteren Kämpfen die Bitte um Zerstörung der Burg an die Eroberer, der noch im gleichen Jahr nachgekommen wurde. Heute sind nur noch Ruinen erhalten. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Harrenhal im Wiki of Ice and Fire. Referenzen en:Harrenhal ru:Харренхол Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Geografie Kategorie:Flusslande Kategorie:Burgen